


Window Pains

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto goes to check up on Rin at his school, only to find him not at practice. Later in the evening, Rin surprises Makoto, and some 'fun' time ensues. Rated explicit for: smut, lemon, pwp, yaoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Pains

**Okay, this is my first time writing for this fandom. After all the artwork I’ve seen on Pixiv with this pairing, I couldn’t help but find inspiration to write something for them. My apologies if the characters are OoC. All characters belong to Kōji Ōji and Kyoto Animation. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 

 

***

I’m not sure why I’m here. I only knew that I _had_ to see him. I had heard from Gou that he had started to train with the swim team, and was curious to see if that was actually true. With a soft sigh, I stepped into Samezuka Academy’s building that housed the school’s pool.

The familiar scent of chlorine hit my nostrils, the sudden humidity inside the building made me suddenly wish I wasn’t wearing my school uniform still. The green tie almost felt like it was choking me, making me feel closed off. I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath, just enjoying that chemical scent that was so pungent in the air, feeling myself become calm.

“Can I help you?” Someone was speaking to me. _Oh no, I hope I’m not in trouble!_ Startled, I opened my eyes, a sheepish grin appearing on my face as I looked at the person speaking to me. “Are you looking for someone?”

I glanced out towards the pool, seeing no sign of the boy I was hoping to see. “No, no, I’m not. I thought that maybe I might check your team out, as my team might be competing against you soon.” I didn’t know where the words were coming from, but as soon as the silly partial truths were coming out, there was no stopping them.

“Eh?” The vibrant redhead said, tilting his head. “What does that mean?”

Knowing that I had overstayed my welcome, I gave a small bow. “Gomenasai. I’ll let you go back to your practice. Please, forgive the intrusion.” I turned on my heel and quickly walked out of the building, my heart beating fast. I could hear the sound of a whistle being blown, and the sound of swimmers diving into the water as I walked away quickly.

As I was heading towards the way I had entered, I ran smack into someone. Gasping, I stepped back, quick to apologize to the person I had just collided with. “I was not paying attent-” My mouth stopped moving when I realized who I had run into. “Rin!”

“What are you doing here, Makoto?” I noticed that he was wearing the white pants and jacket that was his school’s uniform. “You shouldn’t be here.”

His red eyes wouldn’t meet mine, avoiding looking at me by staring at the ground. I smiled, and gave a small nod of my head. “I know, but I just wanted to see if you were at practice.”

“What for? Is Haru sending you to check up on me?”

I wasn’t sure why those words stung, but I tried not to let it show on my face. “No, no. He doesn’t know I’m here. No one knows that I came over here.” I tightened the grip on my backpack. “Look, you’re in a hurry to be somewhere. Don’t let me keep you from your commitments.”

“Makoto,” Rin saying my name made my head spin a little. “You don’t have to go.”

“You just said I shouldn’t be here.” I smiled, tilting my head. “Which is it? I shouldn’t be here, or don’t go?”

Those red eyes finally met mine, and I could feel the air leave my lungs. The silence was making my heart beat faster, the sound echoing in my ears. I didn’t know if he was going to answer or not, so I decided I would just end the silence. “I understand, Rin. I guess I’ll see you around.” I gave him a small bow, then turned away and began to walk.

“I’m sorry.” Rin’s voice barely reached my ears. I gave a small wave of my hand, wanting him to know that I had heard him, then pushed my way through the brush, leaving the campus behind me.

I don’t know why I went there. I knew that it was probably going to be a mistake, and seeing him in that manner only confirmed my fears. _At least I tried_. I walked into my home, happy that no one else was there yet. I didn’t know where everyone was, but I wasn’t about to complain. I dropped my schoolbag on the floor, leaving my shoes by the door, and headed back to my bedroom, enjoying the momentary silence.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly by, once my brother and sister came home. I’m so glad I got my homework done during our study period, as I had to help both of them with their own homework. After I tucked them in, I said goodnight to my parents, and went back to my bedroom, exhaustion seeping into my body.

Grabbing a pair of pajama pants, I went into the bathroom in the hallway, and did my nightly routine. I stripped out of my uniform, placing my tie on the sink while the rest of my clothes went into the laundry basket. Slipping my pajama pants on, I tied the string into a knot, the pants riding low on my hips as there was nothing to keep them there. I hated to wear underwear to bed, but couldn’t sleep without anything on because of my siblings. I turned off the light and headed back to my bedroom, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand.

Seeing my outfit that I had put into the laundry the day before was already on the hook on the wall by my bed, I placed the tie on it and got settled in bed. When my head hit my pillow, I could feel sleep coming fast. Just as I was about to pass out, I heard a noise.

_Tap tap tap_

I turned over, trying to figure out where the noise had come from. It didn’t sound like there was someone in the hallway, as I could see no light coming from underneath my door. If there was ever something I could count on, it would be that telltale light. But, it wasn’t there, so the tapping couldn’t have been coming from that direction. Did I even hear a tap? Or was that just a trick of my imagination? Perhaps it was nothing. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I hope it’s nothing, because I really hate to think that there might be something out there, trying to make me scared and-

_Tap tap tap_

Now, I know I heard a sound. I sat up in the bed, grabbing my glasses off the table. “Who’s there? What’s going on?” I could hear the near hysteria in my voice, hating that I got scared so easily. I heard the sound of my window slowly opening, and quickly turned around, about to scream when I stared at the object in the window. “Rin?!”

“Sorry, Makoto. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He pulled himself into the room, his hat hung low on his head. “I didn’t want to call you, because I didn’t want to wake up your household.”

I pushed the blankets off of me, and took a good look at him. “What are you even doing here?? It’s late. You should be in your dorm room.” I watched as he took off the hat, shaking out his hair.

“I know, I know. But, I had to see you.” He took off the track jacket he was wearing, dropping it on the floor. My brain wasn’t working as fast as it should have been, as I was still trying to get over the fact that Rin was here. In my bedroom. At night.

Putting my glasses back on the small table, I sat against the wall, shivering as my back touched the cool surface. “Why did you come here?”

“I....I wasn’t expecting to see you at Samezuka today. That kinda ruined the rest of the day for me.” Rin sat on the floor in front of me, cross-legged.

“Huh??” I shook my head. “I didn’t mean to ruin your afternoon. I just wanted to see if you were practicing, and wanted to check up on you.” I looked at him, glancing into his red eyes. “You should have called me, if it was bothering you that much.”

“Makoto...” Rin’s face was subtly changing colors, his cheeks were turning....pink? Why are they turning pink? I tried to scoot back further as Rin got up off the floor and crawled up onto the bed with me, but my back was already pressed against the wall. Feeling my heartbeat begin to pound in my throat, I just stared as he sat on my lap, the thin nylon of his track pants touching my upper thighs.

“Rin,” I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry. I didn’t know what to do. I felt helpless as his arms suddenly wrapped around my neck, his t-shirt brushing against my chest. I couldn’t stop myself any longer. Feeling him so close to me, I reacted by instinct. My arms circled around his back, hugging him close to me.

I heard him exhale softly, as I did the same, not realizing I had been holding my breath since the moment he sat himself on my lap. “Rin, what are you really doing here?” I spoke softly, not moving my arms from being around him. The truth was, it felt good to feel him in my arms. I would never tell the others, as it was none of their business what I did or didn’t do. Would Haru be mad at me? I gasped softly as I felt something hot and wet against my neck, my eyes closing tightly. 

“I told you, I came to see you.” I bit my lower lip as I felt those sharp teeth graze against my earlobe, his hot breath in my ear sending a vibration through my body. “Seeing you there, knowing just why you were there...I had to come here, Makoto.”

“I went to see you,” I leaned my head back, my instincts taking over again. His lips moved to my neck, his teeth dragging across my lower neck. My arms wrapped around him tighter, squeezing him closer to me, silently praying he couldn’t feel just what these actions were doing to me.

Deciding that his boldness was answer enough, I kept him in my arms, but moved us to lay down on the bed, the sudden closeness to each other’s bodies making us both breathe a little labored. I reached down and touched the hem of his shirt, smiling as his head rested against my pillow, his eyes half-lidded. With one simple nod, I pulled his shirt off, so that we were both now shirtless, our chests finally having skin on skin contact.

“You look good like this,” I heard myself speaking, my heart beating faster as I recognized what I had just said.

“Look good like what?” Rin’s chest arched up, as my hand began to brush his face, running my fingers through his soft aubergine hair. His head leaned back, exposing more of his neck to me, my lips seeking their intended destination quickly, as they came into contact with his flushed skin. “Ah, Makoto...”

I groaned, enjoying how my name sounded rolling off of his tongue, my lips still pressing more kisses on his skin. “Like this, on my bed...” I kept my voice soft, hoping that no one was alerted to my unexpected guest.

“So, you don’t mind that I just showed up anymore...?” Rin’s breath was coming in short pants, as I had begun to nip at his neck. “Nnngh, no marks...”

Snorting, I shook my head. “Says the guy who has sharp teeth.” I nipped on his lower neck, sucking a small mark in a spot I knew his shirt would hide the evidence. His hand was on my back, dragging his nails down to get me to stop. But, those scratches were only fueling the fire in my body that seemed to be growing hotter and hotter. I let go of his neck, pleased with the small mark that was there. “You can hide it.”

“What about swimming, you idiot?” Rin groaned, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything. You know me too well to know I won’t say stop.”

I rested my chin on his chest, and stared up at him, unable to stop the smile on my face. “Well, considering what you just did to my back, I’d say we’re even. Just tell them your girlfriend did this to you.” I lowered my head to the opposite side, leaving another small mark. I felt his fingers begin to scratch again, the dragging of his nails on my back making me groan low in my throat.

“You like those scratches,” Rin’s voice was becoming more and more breathless. “Makoto...can we...?”

The question I knew would probably be happening came a lot sooner than I was ready for. I lifted my head and met his eyes, pleased to see the same eagerness that I was feeling reflected there. I could feel his hardness against my leg, and I knew he could feel mine. There was no way he _couldn’t_ , not with the lack of protection. Protection.....Hrm....I reached back towards my table, opening the drawer with as little noise as possible, my fingers sneaking into the small crack to grab a gold packet from the drawer.

“You promise to stay quiet?” I asked, pulling the small tube of lube that I kept nearby for...lonely nights. Which seemed to be more and more as of late, but now it seemed like that it may actually be handy. “We can’t wake anyone up in the house.”

“I know, I know.” Rin nodded, rolling his hips to push himself against me. “I’ll be quiet.”

I set the two items I had grabbed near his head, while I reached down to take off his pants with one swift movement. I had, thankfully, grabbed his boxers as well, leaving him to be completely naked underneath me. I sat up, my hands untying the string on my pants. I leaned my head back as his hands were moving across the planes of my chest, those fingers seeming to make me even more aroused than I already was. Those soft caresses made me stop what I was doing, and just took a moment to enjoy the light touches. I don’t remember the last time someone had done this to me that wasn’t myself, and I was really loving it.

“Pants, Makoto...” I could hear the smirk in his voice, my hand still stuck on the knot at my waist. I opened my eyes and glared at him, another smile appearing on my face.

“Someone’s in a hurry.” I yanked off my pants as Rin pulled his hands away, a sudden sadness washing over me. I didn’t want this to be quick. I wanted to enjoy this, enjoy him, enjoy each other. But, it was late, and we were already on borrowed time, and I didn’t want him to get into any trouble. I grabbed the lube and poured a little bit onto my fingers, while looking into his hazy red eyes. “When’s the last time...?”

A flush crossed his cheeks. “Not since you and I...” Rin covered his face with his hand. My mouth dropped open in surprise, expecting some sort of answer, but that wasn’t the one I was prepared for.

“Really?” I lowered my hand, his legs spreading naturally for me. I pressed the tip of my index finger against his soft flesh, letting some of the wetness collect there. “Why...?” I couldn’t stop myself from asking, as my finger slipped inside of him, the sudden tightness around my finger going straight to my own throbbing arousal.

“N-Not sure...” Rin whispered, his voice straining to keep quiet. “I mean, _I’ve_ done this to others, but no one has taken me since...” He bit the back of his hand as my finger pushed all the way in, the pad of my finger finding his prostate.

Groaning softly, I gently added my second finger, pleased to hear that he hadn’t done this with anyone else. I don’t know why it would even bother me, as it had happened a couple of years ago. Before he left for Australia, we had all had a camp out together, and he and I had snuck off while the others were sleeping, and had explored each other’s bodies. It was then that I realized I liked boys more than girls, and knew that I loved him. We swore we’d never tell anyone about what we had done, as no one would understand, and we didn’t want to get into any trouble. But, here we are, now on my bed, our bodies having matured.

I scissored my fingers gently, my own cock starting to become upset at its lack of participation. “Rin....I don’t know what to say...” I watched his face, making sure that I never once hurt him. The looks that crossed his face made my heart melt, and made me so happy to have him here. He let go of his hand, teeth marks all over it.

“Just say....yay...” Rin placed his hand back in his mouth as I added a third finger, finally feeling him begin to loosen up for me. His inner walls were spasming around my fingers, the soft flesh squeezing around me tightly, making me ache to be buried into him right now.

“Move your hand, please.” I kept all three fingers inside of him, waiting patiently for him to do as I asked. Once his hand dropped away, I stared into his eyes. “Yay...” I whispered softly, before pressing my lips against his.

As my fingers moved slowly in and out of him, our mouths began to battle for dominance. Our teeth clashed together, the familiarity of his mouth on mine a welcomed one. As his tongue stroked mine, I couldn’t help but collapse on his chest, my body almost spent from just our kisses alone. I heard him groan, as our kiss deepened naturally. I pulled my fingers out of him slowly, the kiss breaking off with him whimpering softly.

“No sadness,” I spoke softly into his ear, grabbing the condom. I felt him shift a little, spreading his legs a bit wider for me. I tore open the package with my teeth, not really interested in wasting any more precious time. I just wanted to be inside of him. I rolled it onto my sensitive flesh, groaning at how painfully hard I was.

Rin sat up a little, grabbing the lube from the spot I had left it, and began to pour some onto his palm. I waited with baited breath, knowing just what he was about to do. It still didn’t prepare me for it, as the moment his hand came into contact with my cock, I had to bite my own fist in order to block the loud moan I was releasing. I pushed against his hand, as I felt his lips on my lower neck, silently begging him to bite me as I rocked my hips back and forth shamelessly. His teeth sank into my neck, making me toss my head back with another silent cry as his hand worked on my cock more.

“S-Stop...” I whispered, my hips still moving on their own, not really wanting him to listen. But, I also wanted to be inside of him, and if we didn’t stop, then that would never happen. Rin relented, and pulled his hand off of me, my wrapped cock all lubed up and ready to go. He laid back down on the bed, that flush still on his cheeks. “You ready...?”

“Yes.” Rin spoke quietly. I moved to settle between his legs. He lifted them up, placing them around my middle as the tip of my cock pressed against his slickened entrance. “I’ll be quiet.”

I nodded, pushing forward slowly as his body pulled me in, not moving very fast. I kept my eyes on his, not wanting to lose contact with him in any way. Watching his mouth twist into a silent ‘oh’, I knew that what I had done before had been enough, as I slipped deeper and deeper into him. For once, I was glad that the head of my bed wasn’t against the wall, as what I was about to do would never have worked. My arms rested on either side of his head, as our eyes still stayed in contact with each other, my forehead almost touching his. Once I was in as far as I could be, I pulled myself out slowly, only to slam back into him hard. I moved my head, pressing my face against his neck as I began to moan, the sounds muffled by his body. I felt his nails begin to drag down my back again, as our hips moved together. I hated being safe, as I really just wanted to feel him flesh to flesh, but I also didn’t want to risk anything. As our chests touched, I could feel his cock rubbing against my stomach, the frotting sensation sending my mind into a haze as pleasure began to take me over once more. I gripped the head of my bed, thrusting harder into him as his soft moans filled my ears, barely above a whisper. But I knew that they were for me, and were being caused because of what I was doing to him, what we were doing together, and how it should always be this way. I had no regrets going to his school today, because I had hoped he was going to seek me out. As these thoughts ran through my mind, the tip of my cock began to strike him against his sweet spot, and my hand immediately went to cover his mouth, as his moans began to grow in pitch. I could feel my own climax coming on fast, and didn’t want to go until I knew he had finished, or was finishing. I struck him again and again in that same spot, the moisture from his mouth hitting my palm as I blocked his moans, my own moans still being muffled against the side of his neck. I felt him tighten around me fast, and soon felt the warmth of his release begin to coat our stomachs. I gave one final thrust, and found my own orgasm, my eyes closing tightly as I let it consume me.

My hand slipped off of his face, both of us panting hard. I slowly pulled out of him, grunting softly at the sudden loss. I stood up and pulled off the condom, tying it up before wrapping it in a tissue, then tossed it into my trash bin. I searched around and found a towel and walked back over to the bed. I wiped off Rin’s stomach, wiping up the mess from his happy trail with a small smile on my face.

“Thanks,” Rin said, panting softly. “I...I gotta go...”

“I know.” I gave him a knowing smile, pleased to have cleaned him all up, making sure to get his backside as well. I discreetly rubbed the towel on my oversensitive softening cock, and set it to the side. “I wish you didn’t have to, but I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

Rin pulled his shirt back on, and slipped his pants back on. “Yeah, well, me either.” He grabbed his hat off the floor, and put his track jacket back on. “You going to stop by the pool again tomorrow?”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I don’t want to ruin your afternoon.” I smiled, resting with my head propped up on my arm. “Rin?”

“Hai?” He paused at the window, as I got up off the bed and walked over to him. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, letting out a happy sigh as he returned the kiss. “I’ll see you later, Makoto.” He pulled away from me, and left my room, closing the window behind him, his smile mirroring mine.

I put my pants back on, laying back down on my bed. I nuzzled my pillow, pleased that he had left his scent behind for me, the musk of him clinging to my body. I hoped that I was still on his skin, and that he’d be comforted like I was. As I thought about it, sleep took me as its prisoner, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, there was a loud, persistent knocking on my door. Groaning, I looked at it. “What do you want? I still have a half hour to sleep!”

“No, you don’t.” Haruka’s head poked from around the door. “You overslept. Hurry up, or we’ll be late to school.”

Jumping up, I shook my head. “Oh no! I guess I forgot to set my alarm!” I turned and grabbed my uniform off the hook.

“Geez, what happened to your back? Did you and your sister get into a fight?” Haruka asked.

I felt my heart stop. “No, no. I just was picking flowers, and got into a fight with a thorn bush.” I quickly turned around so he couldn’t stare at my back. I don’t know why I lied, but I just didn’t want him to worry about things.

“Yeah, well. If you say so. It won’t hurt to swim, will it?” Haruka tilted his head, looking me over.

“No, no. I’ll be good. I promise.” We walked back out to the front of the house, and I grabbed my backpack. “Ready to head to school?” I asked, slipping my shoes on.

“I’m here first, aren’t I?” Haruka shook his head, and walked out of my house. I followed behind, a smile on my face.

“You are. And thank you for waking me up.” I looked over towards where Samezuka Academy was, and hoped that Rin didn’t meet the same fate I had this morning.

“You’re welcome.”

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and found his name quickly, and typed up a quick message to him. As we got to school, my pocket vibrated. I pulled out my phone, and I couldn’t help but smile big. _“Leave your window open tonight.”_ I quickly typed a reply, and turned my phone off. I followed Haruka into our first class, and sat down at my desk, that smile never leaving my face.

Looks like I’ve got something to look forward to tonight. 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
